The Mark of Athena
by Demigod Bluez
Summary: Okay,so..this is my first fic.Please flame! : Pairings: Percabeth,Leyna,Jasper,Frazel,RachelxOctavian.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,so this is a MoA 's my first fic,so..please flame!Pairings are Percabeth,Leyna(my personal favourite),Jasper,Frazel and RachelxOctavian. Sorry if you find it too the way,tell me if they're too OOC.R&R!**

**Thanks to Pristine Kirsten,who's my classmate in helps me edit&gives really good opinions and ideas for my CHRISTINE! :) **

**DISCLAIMER:The giant warship I have built to take over the world and Rick Riordan is currently experiencing some….SYSTEM ERRORS so its journey will,unfortunately,be then,Rick Riordan still owns PJO& you wait,Rick you wait.I'M COMING.**

**:) Enjoy the chapter.**

**#DemigodBluez.**

Chapter One – Annabeth

Annabeth looked out of the window of the Argo II and couldn'thelp worrying about if he didn't remember her?What if he had another girlfriend? Or even worse, what if he was DEAD?Jason had told her that Romans would only reach Camp Jupiter if Lupa deemed them strong also had some pretty harsh punishments for those who didn't obey the Percy was pretty much a rule forehead creased in worry."Don't Percy really loves you he won't forget .Trust me.I'm a daughter of Aphrodite.I know this stuff.'Annabeth turned to see Piper Mclean, her choppy braided hair flew in the took a deep breath and smiled."Thanks Piper."Piper smiled back."No problem."

There was a crackle of static as Leo's voice echoed around the ship through the intercom."Ahoy mateys!"The supreme commander of the Argo II you for flying Air report: We are currently 5 minutes away from Camp yeah,and beware of the grenades."Another crackle of static, and his voice was gone."Is this a joke,repair boy?"Piper yelled. Just then, a loud BOOM echoed from somewhere on the hull of the rushed to the bottom of the ship was smoking..pink smoke?"LEO!"Piper yelled 's voice came on again."Dear Greeks,welcome to Camp Jupiter."Everyone watched with anticipation as the smoke formed the words, 'WELCOME TO CAMP JUPITER'. The mist cleared and the beautiful scenery of the Roman Camp dazzled ,Annabeth began searching the boy with raven black hair and sea green was he?

Jason POV(It's still chapter one,I just felt like I had to do his POV)

Jason held his breath as the mist was real like Camp Half Blood,which was,though friendly,just a place Hera/Juno had dumped him REAL felt a tingly sensation in his gut as the camp came into his mind,he ran through the different parts of the camp as they passed Field Of Praetoria**.(Did I spell that correctly?)** of Reyna flashed in his glanced at Piper,with her choppy braided hair and beautiful smile,who had saved his life countless felt wrong to think about her that way,especially since he had his memory didn't know who to pick:Reyna or Piper?He did his life have to be so complicated?

Just then,there were screamed."Jason,DUCK!"He got the message and ducked,narrowly missing the arrow that flew past his hit the wall with a loud whole ship was silent,even hyperactive stared at the Romans had spotted they weren't too happy about it.

**YAY,FIRST CHAPTER DONE!I write these in school during lessons,in my notebook,so sorry if you find it too short.I can't exactly tell how long the chapter will be since I write it down in a really tiny would be great.R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper

Piper was the first to recover from the shock. "Well, I guess this is why we have to make peace between the camps." Her confident voice shook everyone out of their daze. Leo nodded. "I'll go get the ship to land," and ran down to the engine room. Piper walked over to Jason and patted him on the back. "Well, sparky, you should go down first." "What! Why?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Because you're their leader. Duh." Jason sighed. "Fine."

Suddenly, the ship started to shake rather violently. Then crash-landed. Well, sort of. Piper fell face flat on the floor. "LEO!" Annabeth yelled. "Sorry! Air turbulence," Leo shouted. "You all right, Piper?" Jason offered a hand to help her up. Piper nodded, dusting herself off. "State your purpose, Greeks." A loud voice echoed around the camp. "Go on, Jason," Piper whispered. Jason nodded, nervously. Unfortunately, Leo got there first. "Howdy, Romans!" he yelled with a goofy grin on his face. Noticing their weapons pointed at him for the first time. "Hey, don't be so serious! Loosen up a little! So you want our purpose? Fine! We Greeks are here to par-tay!" Piper scowled while Jason face-palmed. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Piper stormed over to Leo, dragging Jason behind her. She punched Leo, then stalked back with an unconscious Leo, leaving a very confused Jason behind.

From inside the Argo II, Piper and Annabeth watched as Jason tried to pacify his fellow Romans. Her eyes scanned the crowd. Piper recognized a familiar face among the crowd from the many pictures in Chiron's office. Messy black hair, sea green eyes. A glance at Annabeth only confirmed her guess. Yup, the one and only, Percy Jackson.

He was clad in armour, fresh from battle with scratches on its surface. His hair was messier, his eyes greener, and nearly everything '-er' than in the pictures. Piper had to admit, she finally saw why Annabeth kept going on and on about how Percy looked like. "He's pretty cute," Piper thought, "but Jason is hotter."

She watched as Annabeth rushed towards Percy. He opened his arms, expecting a hug. She punched his face instead. Ouch. "Eight months, Percy! Eight months! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Why didn't you just stay where you were? It would have been easier to find you, and-" Percy gently placed one finger on Annabeth's lips to silence her. "I just want you to know, Wise Girl," he said gently, "that I never forgot you. And I never will." Annabeth broke down, leaning into Percy's tall frame, sobbing.

"Awwwww …" Piper's Aphrodite side cooed. She mentally slapped herself. Piper, do not! She turned to speak with Jason, and her heart dropped. A girl with raven, black hair, wearing a purple toga was hugging Jason. _Her_ Jason. Jealousy flared in her. No, she couldn't act like Drew. _Mustn't_ act like Drew. Jason wasn't hers. Yet. That had to be Reyna. Jason's best friend when he was back at Camp Jupiter. Friends. They're just friends. "Oh, but they could be so much _more _than friends," a mean little voice in her head said. She shook her head. It was Jason's choice who to pick, not hers. Jason's.

But as Piper continued to watch the pair, she knew that Jason meant more to that girl than 'just friends'. She saw how the girl's face had lit up the moment Jason stepped off the Argo II. Suddenly, Piper felt sick. What if Jason picked that girl? Her heart raced. Turning away, Piper ran back to her cabin in the Argo II and cried into her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY CHAPTER THREE'S OUT!Sorry for taking so long to I finally finished typing this,Microsoft Word wiped it out so I had to type it …hope they're not too OOC!Special thanks to NicoDeathAngel and Pristine ,my ex-classmate,helped me type this yeah,she helped me type out Chapter check out her story!It's called PJO Kirsten's my classmate,and she helped me write part of this and edit guys! :)**

**Disclaimer:PJO and HOO totally aren't my property,they're Rick Riordan' not,the Percabeth reunion would be in MoA's first MoA would have been much thicker than just 368 pages.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

Leo POV

Leo hated senate meetings. First off, they had to wear togas. He hated it. Those … stuff were barely clothes! It felt like he was wearing bed sheets over his clothes. Apparently, they had to wear them because they were 'ambassadors of Greece' or something. There were times when Leo hated being Gree

Plus, no weapons. Leo didn't feel right without his tool belt. He felt … vulnerable. If anyone attacked him, he was dead. It didn't help either that a guy gutting a teddy bear in the corner was glaring at them or the fact that about 90% of the Romans were treating them like something the dog had dragged in through the front door. Even he, who was bad with organic life forms, could tell that the atmosphere was really tense.

He cleared his throat and continued, "So yeah. We're kinda in a hurry here, so … can we get this started now?"

A hundred glares were directed at him. The teddy bear murderer looked up. "The _graecus_ is right, praetor. We should really start to deal with these … pesky flies our former praetor dragged in."

Annabeth got up immediately. "We are not-"

"Silence, Octavian," Reyna stern voice rang clearly through the room, "The Greeks mean no harm."

_Duh_, thought Leo.

Glancing around, Leo saw Percy Jackson. Boy, did that guy look mad. He looked like he wanted to punch the augur – the teddy bear killer. If Leo wasn't any more smart, he was positive that Percy's hand was balled in a fist. He was definitely trying to keep his cool.

"We should start now. Please, introductions," Reyna said.

"Of course," Annabeth stood up. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena a.k.a Minerva, architect of Olympus."

She nodded at Piper. Piper stood. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite/Venus. I can charmspeak."

Leo waited. Then he realised it was his turn. He stood up frantically. "Um, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus or um … What was it again?"

"Vulcan," Annabeth hissed.

"Oh. Er, Vulcan. I can use fire." He held up his hand as a little flame danced on his palm.

He saw a Chinese boy with a baby face stiffen, and the girl next to him paled visibly. _Weird_, Leo thought. The girl looked really familiar, like he'd seen her picture in an old family album or something.

All of a sudden, Rachel, Camp Half-Blood's oracle, burst in through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late. I was checking out their statues!" she panted.

Octavian smirked. "Looks like the _graecus_ has no sense of time, priority _and_ manners!" he announced snarkily.

Rachel ignored him and sat in the empty chair across him. Octavian looked taken aback. Leo supposed no one had ever ignored his presence before. Octavian quickly regained his composure.

"And who might you be?" he asked Rachel in a sickly sweet stood up."I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare,Oracle of Delphi."she said smoothly."And whose child might you be?"Octavian continued."Oh,I'm mortal."Rachel shrugged 's jaw dropped so much Leo thought it was going to crawl off his face and bounce along on the floor."You…you can't be mortal!"He spluttered."You're just mortal!You're nothing!"Rachel scowled."Oh yes,I can,Mr Teddy Murderer.I was CHOSEN to be the oracle,unlike you,who just sits in some old temple gutting little kids' toys and talking your own fat ass off here!"Everyone one insulted 's shocked face faded,and his mouth hardened into a thin,flat line.A vein popped visibly on his forehead."You will regret that, WILL regret that."He growleed,and stalked out of the building,probably back to the Jupiter Optimus Maximus Temple to guy more innocent sighed,glad Octavian was gone."Well,that was… moving on..Oh hey,Rachel."Rachel waved cleared her throat."Back on subject, ,where were we?'

Leo butted in."We were introducing just glared at him with a look that clearly screamed "SHUT UP!"

Man, this girl was so out of Leo's league, he couldn't help but think of Jason's totally hot sister. But, he had to admit, this Reyna chick was better.

**So,how?R&R!**


End file.
